Letter Jacket
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: One shot Puckleberry written for one very loyal reviewer Linnea212 :D hope you enjoy, read and review please :D xxx


**One Shot written just for ****Linnea212, cos she is an awesome loyal reviewer :D hope you enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my Laptop**

For the first time in Rachel's life she had two of the popular boys of McKinley high fighting over her, it was the type of situation most girls dreamed about, for her it was simply embarrassing, especially considering the looks of hatred she was getting from the female students of McKinley high, not to mention a number of the female staff.

Minutes before....

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was jealous, it was a new feeling for him if he was honest, what he had mistaken as jealousy with Quinn and Finn paled in comparison to how he felt right now, right now as he stared down the hallway at Rachel Berry, bat shit crazy, light myself on fire Rachel Berry, who was standing next to her locked talking to Golden boy Finn Hudson, just talking, he couldn't see any eyelash fluttering, or accidental touching that would have been noticeable before Sectionals, no this time it was all on Finn.

It was Finn who was flirting for all his worth and Rachel who was acting oblivious, and Puck was jealous, not that he could actually understand why he was jealous, but the idea of Finn flirting with his Rachel Berry made him want to punch something hard, preferably Finn's nose, and yes he did know that he had just referred to Rachel as 'his' but he didn't care. Quinn had lost the baby not long after Sectionals and after a token amount of mourning time had returned to the Cheerio's her home and bitch personality, and Puck had quickly realised she was never going to change, but for some reason he wanted to, Rachel Berry who had supported him constantly since then and helped him through everything, supporting him when no-one else would made him want to change.

Not too much he was still a baddass, but he wanted to change in terms of girls, he only wanted Rachel and his future, he wanted out of Lima, and he was going to do it, a east coast university preferably, one very, very close to New York, where a certain brunette wanted to be. So yeah Puck was jealous because he had plans, he had plans that included Rachel and did not include Finn Hudson being with the girl of his dreams.

Seeing enough he slammed his locker closed and marched towards Rachel and Finn, just as Quinn rounded the corner and saw her ex flirting with Rachel. Quinn's blood boiled as once again she saw the quarterback who should be her boyfriend flirted with crazy Rachel Berry, plucking a slushie from a surprised freshman's hand she threw it into Rachel's face with a smirk, before dropping the cup and walking away.

"Fuck Rach you ok?" asked Puck reaching into her locker for the towel he knew hung there, before using it to wipe her face clear of the gunk, carefully throwing some on the still shocked Finn

"Cold" Rachel whispered her teeth chattering, cursing the fact that she had decided to wear a small tank top today "and I have no other clothes" she continued miserably, Puck pulled of his letter jacket immediately to hand to her, Finn snapping back to attention to do the same. Which is how Rachel Berry found herself with the two most popular boys on either side of her holding out their letter jacket for her to wear, holding out to her a clear sign of high school relationship status and ownership of the girl wearing it. Which is what earned Rachel her looks of hatred form all the females of McKinley.

Puck and Finn held out their jackets expectantly, but without any thought Rachel took Puck's and slipped it over her shoulders, pulling it around her body tight as she fought to bring her body temperature back up. Puck slid his arm around Rachel triumphantly "Come on Rach let's get that crap out your hair" he said leading her away from the disappointed and crushed Finn. He sat her down on a chair like she had done for him and picked up the cup to wash her hair, and smiled down at her as he washed out the icy liquid, letting her twist it up after he finished, then he picked her up and mirroring his past actions settled her on his knee, holding onto her waist.

"Thank you for the loan of your jacket" Rachel said shyly, wondering why he was looking up at her in that way, the way that made her knees weak and her palms sweaty

"I like you in it" he said honestly looking into her chocolate orbs which he could lose himself in, but he was determined to see this conversation through, taking a deep breath he continued "in fact I would love it if you never took it off, especially in school"

"But..?" Rachel questioned, knowing that Puck had never given any girl his jacket, and that a girl was only given a jacket when she was in a relationship with a jock.

"Yeah I know" he grinned knowing exactly what she was thinking "I'm trying to say that I want that, I want the relationship thing, I want to see my girl wearing my jacket"

"Who[s your girl?" she asked shyly

"Well you, if you'll take me back" Puck stated a slight quiver in his voice that he knew no-one but her would hear, smiling quickly Rachel pressed her lips against his, making him moan and shift her weight so she was straddling him, his hand resting on her hips "take that as a yes" he murmured, deepening the kiss pulling her tight against his body "wait" he declared finally regaining enough brain function to remember that he needed to say more.

Rachel pouted "don't want to" she complained "I've been waiting months for you to say something" she moaned pulling his head back to her, kissing him as she ran her hands through his Mohawk.

"Well then it's more important you hear this" Puck declared "this isn't like last time" he promised "I got plans, lots of them things like college and getting my grades up and applying for scholarships"

"Ok?" Rachel asked confused "I'm glad you have realised you're not a Lima loser" she stated but didn't understand how his future plans meant that their relationship was different from last time

"Yeah I got these plans for my future and they all include you" he finished "my future includes you" he ended his small speech feeling uncomfortable about talking about his feelings, but knowing he had to finish on a better note "I love you"

Rachel gasped as she finally heard those three words she had been waiting months to hear "I love you" she reciprocated quickly pulling his lips back to hers, "can I ask a few questions?" she asked hesitantly as they paused for breath, Puck nodded smiling, knowing that restraining herself while they made out had almost killed him "So I'm your girlfriend? And you're in this for the long run? And you're thinking of college? And from what you said you mean college in New York?"

"Yes to all of the above" Puck smiled pulling her back to him.

The next day Rachel wore a letter jacket into the school defiantly, the word Puckerman and the number 20 show in bold lettering on the back as she wore her hair up, walking up to Quinn she handed her a slushie "thank you" she said simply walking away, giving Quinn a clear view of the back of the jacket. Puck smirked as Rachel walked towards him, never having seen anything as sexy as Rachel Berry in his jacket, throwing an arm around her shoulders he kissed her firmly and guided her to class, letting the school begin to gossip, all of it probably wrong, all of it not aware of the small silver promise ring resting on the finger of her left hand, Puck grinned at Quinn's face as they passed, knowing that Rachel had thanked her for throwing the slushie. Rachel on his arm, wearing his promise ring, and the letter jacket he had worked hard for, all meant one thing for Puck, Life was good.


End file.
